


Empathy

by penguinparity



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinparity/pseuds/penguinparity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray can't tell the difference anymore, maybe that's why he's obsessed with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

Ray is tinkering with a radio from before the war when he shows up. One minute Ray is alone with the ancient device, cursing its failed circuit boards. The next moment the man is standing just inside the door.

Watching him quizzically.

“Does yelling at it help?” he asks tonelessly. Ray laughs, which just appears to puzzle the man further.

He calls himself Iceman and he seems human but Ray figures it out quickly enough; the way his eyes calmly take everything in and his slight sardonic smiles never quite reach his eyes.

He says he’s hiding when Ray asks why he’s there.

Iceman is already hidden in the yard out back among the old TVs and combustion cars by the time the bounty hunter shows up. Ray kicks Lieutenant Fick out when the man starts to lecture him about harboring an android.

Ray unscrews the back off the Voight-Kampff machine he traded his genuine dog, Trombley, for. That dog was psycho; he doesn’t miss it.

Maybe he’ll get an electric goat. At least that shit won’t go insane from radiation sickness.

“Why are you called Iceman?” Ray asks when Iceman edges his way back into Ray’s repair shop.

“That is what Godfather named me,” Iceman replies. “Why are you called Ray?”

“My mama loved the sun before the war,” Ray shrugs.

“I do not understand.”

“Course you don’t. You need a real name. I think I’ll call you Brad.”

“Brad,” he says it slowly, as if testing the name out. “This name is special to you?”

“I guess, I had a friend in the Corps named Brad,” Ray mutters, looking down.

“You loved this Brad?” Iceman is suddenly beside Ray, his bright blue eyes shining.

“Now just a minute,” Ray starts.

“You wish that I was this Brad?” He leans in.

This Brad tastes just as sweet. Ray’s not sure he can tell the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble party over at we_pimpin on LJ. A fusion between Generation Kill's characters and the world of Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep AKA that movie Bladerunner.


End file.
